


Distracting Itaru with Love

by BananaSixteen



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! 69 Minute Challenge, Behind the Scenes, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, itaru is probably v moe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSixteen/pseuds/BananaSixteen
Summary: The entire time he was acting, he would see Misumi on the sidelines and the brief moments they made eye contact, Misumi would blow a kiss or make a heart with his hands. It drove Itaru’s heart insane.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Distracting Itaru with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time partcipating in one of the A3! 69min challenges but I had fun writing this quick things, not proofread so I apologize but I hope you enjoy it! Also, this is very short once again~

Misumi is standing with Itaru on the side of the stage right before his cue to come on and Misumi is just swinging back and forth with his hands behind his back.   
“Itaru?” “Hm? What’s wrong, Misumi?”   
Itaru keeping his eyes on the performance in front of him then he feels Misumi come closer, right next to his ear and whisper, “Itaru, I love you”   
Itaru slapped his hand over his ear, blushing as he looked at Misumi who was already looking back at the performance, smiling.   
Itaru was about to respond but then heard his cue to go on stage and went. The entire time he was acting, he would see Misumi on the sidelines and the brief moments they made eye contact, Misumi would blow a kiss or make a heart with his hands. It drove Itaru’s heart insane.

As the play slowly ended, he noticed that Misumi had left that side of the stage already. Once he walked off stage, Itaru dropped in a crouch and sighed. “Itaru-san, are you okay?!” As Sakuya ran over to check his forehead for his temperature, “Ah I’m okay Sakuya.” “But your face is red, are you sure?”  
Itaru touched his face, he could definitely feel the heat but it wasn’t from being sick.   
“I’m fine..Uh is Misumi around here?” “Misumi-san? I think he’s in the lobby?”  
Itaru got up,thanked Sakuya as he walked into the theatre’s lobby looking around for that bob of blue hair, but as he was looking he was stopped by a guest who just watched the play.  
“Oh! You’re the one from the play! You were great on stage!” Itaru smiles, thanking them for watching the show as he continued to look for that sky blue hair in the ocean of people.  
“Your face was a bit red during the show though, don’t overwork yourself okay?” “Hahaaaa…. I’ll try not to, thank you again for coming.”

As Itaru scratched the back of his head, he saw Misumi go back into the theatre,excused himself from the guest and went after him.  
“Misumi!” Itaru called, grabbing his wrist as Misumi turned around, “Itaru!”   
Misumi replied with a hint of smugness in his voice. “You did great today, Itaru~”  
Itaru grabbed his face squishing it, “You- You can’t do those things when I’m on stage!”   
Misumi just laughed, “But it made Itaru happy, right?” “.......Yes but!”   
Misumi just shuts him up with a quick kiss, “Then I can do them because it makes Itaru happy~”   
Itaru blushed and squished his face again, “You’re annoyingly cute, you know that?”


End file.
